Das Frühstückschaos
by kuroima
Summary: Dumbledore organisiert ein spezielles Frühstück für die älteren Schüler Hogwarts und dadurch bricht ein einziges Chaos aus. Slash und OOC.


**Frühstückschaos**

Sie saßen sich gegenüber und sahen dem Anderen in die Augen. Ihre Blicke waren starr aufeinander gerichtet, niemand bewegte sich. Alles war still. Die Sachen lagen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch bereit, bald würde es losgehen. Man merkte wie gespannt es war. Dann plötzlich tauchte in der Dunkelheit der Stille ein Geräusch auf. Es war nicht zu beschreiben. Die beiden sahen sich noch immer in die Augen. Und dann wie auf Knopfdruck bewegten sie sich gleichzeitig. Ihre Hände schnellten auf etwas zu und beide bekamen es zu fassen. Ein erbitterter Kampf begann.

„Lass los!" sagte der Eine.

„Nein! Lass du los!" sagte der Andere daraufhin.

„Niemals!"

„Dann haben wir ein Problem, ich werde nämlich auch nicht loslassen!"

„Oh doch, das wirst du!"

„Und wer sagt das? Du?"

„Ja, ich! Also, lass los oder du wirst es bereuen!" sagte er drohend.

„Was hast du denn vor? Holst du deinen pinken Teddy?"

Der andere wurde daraufhin blass und sah ihn geschockt an. „Wo...woher...weißt du von...von Pinkie?!" sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Er grinste siegessicher und sagte „Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so, ich habe nachgeforscht."

„Und warum?"

Der Gefragte bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer. Er versuchte sich jedoch schnell wieder zu fassen und sagte „Darum."

„Jetzt sag schon warum. Ich hab schließlich ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein, nein, nein!"

„Doch, doch, doch!"

„Nöööhööööö!"

„Dooohoooch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch, doch, doch und nochmals doch!"

„Nein, das ist mein letztes Wort!"

„Pah! Ich find es schon noch raus."

„Mach das."

„Werd ich auch."

„Könntest du jetzt endlich loslassen?!"

„Nö, was denkst du denn von mir?"

Sie schwiegen wieder und sahen sich an. Das ging eine Weile so, bis einer von ihnen wieder etwas sagte „Ich hab einen Vorschlag."

„Ehrlich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Gehirn imstande ist zu denken."

Er knurrte. „Wir lassen beide los und lassen ihn aufkommen, dann können wir nach ihm greifen. Und wer ihn zuerst bekommt darf ihn behalten."

„Klingt plausibel."

„Gut, also auf drei."

Der andere nickte. „Eins...zwei...drei."

Sie ließen beide los und er viel auf den Tisch, beide beobachteten ihn gespannt. Als er dann aufkam schnellten ihre Hände nach vorne und griffen nach ihm. Doch keiner bekam ihn zu fassen, denn ihre Hände prallten gegeneinander und dadurch wurde er irgendwie weggeschleudert. Mit entsetzen und weit aufgerissenen Mündern sahen sie ihm nach. Sie versuchten noch ihn aufzufangen, doch jegliche Hilfe kam zu spät. „NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!" schrieen beide.

Dann wandten sie den Blick dem jeweils anderen zu. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Es ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Meine?! Es ist DEINE Schuld!"

„Von wegen."

„Ist aber so."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht."

„Na toll, jetzt müssen wir einen neuen machen, das war schon das elfte."

„Vierzehnte."

„Vierzehnte?! Noch besser!" sagte er mit deutlich hörbarem Sarkasmus.

„Und nun?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Gib die Packung her." sagte der blonde.

„Warum?"

„Jetzt gib diese scheiß Packung her Potter!"

„Warum sollte ich Malfoy?!"

„Weil ich Hunger habe und nun gib endlich diese blöde Toastpackung her!"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut." Harry gab ihm die Toastpackung. „Hier hast du sie ja."

„Geht doch." sagte Draco sichtlich genervt. Er nahm die Packung entgegen und öffnete sie. Er holte ein Toast raus und tat ihn in den Toaster. „So, wer wird ihn jetzt bekommen?"

„Wir machen es so wie vorher."

„Nein, ich hab keinen Bock auf diesen Scheiß." Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf einen kleinen Haufen am Boden. Dort lagen mehrere Toast. Das waren die, um die sie vorher ebenfalls gekämpft hatten.

„Und wie sollen wir das dann machen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich zierte ein breites grinsen Harrys Lippen. „Was?"

„Ich weiß was wir machen könnten" sagte er grinsend.

„Schon wieder eine deiner hirnlosen Ideen?!"

Harry ignorierte Dracos Worte und fuhr fort „Wer zuerst etwas macht, was der andere nie von ihm erwartet hätte oder was total verrücktes, der kriegt den ersten Toast."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch, und wie!"

Draco sah zum Toaster und dann zum Toasthaufen. Bald würde es herausspringen und es würde wieder ein erbitterter Kampf losgehen und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Er sah wieder zu Harry der immer noch breit grinste. „Na gut."

„Sobald er draußen ist fangen wir an."

Sie schwiegen sich an und warteten gespannt. Harry grinste immer noch weiter und weiter. Draco hätte ihm am liebsten irgendwas ins Gesicht geklatscht, damit er nicht mehr dieses dämliche grinsen sehen musste. Er dachte fieberhaft nach, was sollte er bloß machen?! Ihm fiel einiges ein, aber das würde er niemals machen, besonders nicht vor Harry. Doch gerade so etwas musste er machen um endlich etwas zu essen zu bekommen. Er seufzte innerlich. Er hatte sich für etwas entschieden was nicht ganz so schlimm war. Und eines war ihm schon klar, würde Harry das jemals irgendjemanden erzählen, würde er ihm sofort den Avada Kedavra Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.

Und dann hörte man schon das Surren des Toaster, was verkündete, dass der Toast gleich auftauchen würde. Sie sahen sich wieder einander in die Augen. Und dann kamen Draco Gedanken, die er nie erwartet hätte.

/Wenn ich mir Potter jetzt so genau anschaue ist er doch eigentlich ganz gutaussehend. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen man versinken könnte. Diese strubbeligen schwarzen Haare, durch die man einfach nur mit der Hand streichen möchte. Diese wunderbare Haut, auf der man einfach seine Küsse verteilen muss. Und dann diese bombastischen Lippen, die ich zu gerne mal kosten würde. Und nicht zu vergessen dieser Körper, er wirkt so zart, ist es aber bestimmt nicht, nicht nach diesem vielen Quidditch. Unter diesem Haufen von Stoff verbirgt sich bestimmt eine wilde Landschaft von einem anzusabbernden Körper...warte mal Draco...du denkst das gerade über Potter...POTTER! Scheiße! Weg mit diesen Gedanken, weg damit!! Weg, weg, weg!/

Harry dachte fast genau das gleiche wie Draco.

/Diese wunderbaren sturmgrauen Augen, in denen verliere ich mich immer. Und dieses blassblonde Haar, wie wunderschön es immer glänzt. Die blasse zarte Haut, ich muss sie unbedingt einmal berühren. Und dann wären da ja noch diese wundervollen blassrosa Lippen...Herrlich! Die muss ich gleich kosten. Und dieser wunderbare leicht muskulöse Körper. Ich würde sofort die Rolle der hilflosen Prinzessin spielen, nur um diesem Körper nahe zu sein. Ich wusste ja schon länger das Draco so verdammt gut aussieht, aber das ist das erste mal, dass ich ihn in aller Ruhe und aus der Nähe betrachten kann. Meine Güte, ich sabbere hier voll weg./

Dann kam der Moment, der Toast sprang heraus und flog zurück in den Toaster, wo er noch ein Stück rausguckte. Draco wollte gerade anfangen etwas zu machen, als Harry auf ihn zukam. Er kam ihm näher und näher. Und er machte auch keine Anstalten es bei dem momentanen Abstand zu belassen. Harry war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Dracos Gesicht entfernt, er konnte sogar den Atem des schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Lippen spüren. Draco bewegte sich nicht, er war zu sehr mit Harrys Augen beschäftigt, in die er wahrhaftig versunken war. Harry überbrückte den letzten Abstand und legte seine auf Dracos Lippen. Dieser riss die Augen auf, jedoch unternahm er nichts dagegen. Er schloss sogar ein wenig die Augen und genoss es, wie es aussah. Nach einer Weile löste sich Harry von Draco und setzte sich wieder richtig auf seinen Platz. Draco sah geschockt zu Harry. Er konnte nicht glauben was da gerade geschehen war. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Nachdem er wieder einigermaßen seine Fassung wiederhatte, schrie er Harry an. „Wie kannst du es wagen Harry?! Mich einfach zu...zu küssen!"

Harry grinste und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. „Seid wann nennst du mich den Harry?"

Draco machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. Das war zu viel für ihn, eindeutig zu viel an diesem Morgen. Er sagte nichts mehr und blickte weg. Harry smilete vor sich hin und nahm sich sein wohlverdientes Toast. Er tat auch gleich einen neuen für Draco rein. Dieser blickte zu Boden und machte sich in seinen Gedanken selber Vorwürfe.

* * *

Am Abend zuvor

Es wurde still in der Großen Halle und alle blickten zu Dumbledore. Das Essen war bereits verschwunden. Dieser erhob sich und fing dann an zu sprechen. „Ihr fragt euch sicherlich warum wir heute alle gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Nun, ich wollte euch etwas mitteilen, es betrifft im Moment hauptsächlich nur die Schüler der fünften bis zur siebten Klasse. Sollte es erfolgreich gelingen, wird es alle Schüler betreffen." Er machte eine Pause und ließ die Wörter erst einmal einwirken. Sofort begann es überall zu Tuscheln und Schüler sowie auch Lehrer blickten Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich nenne es liebevoll das Muggelfrühstücksexperiment." Alle und zwar wirklich alle bekamen einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Als ob sie schon ahnten was jetzt kommen würde.

„Es wird morgen früh stattfinden, nach der gewohnten Frühstückszeit. Die Schüler der ersten bis zur vierten Klasse werden frei haben." Jubel war von den betroffenen Personen zu hören.

„Und die anderen werden teilnehmen. Einige Lehrer werden es beaufsichtigen. Ihr werdet immer in Paaren in einen Raum gesetzt. Diese Paare entstanden mithilfe von Professor Snape." Von vielen Schülern vernahm man ein Geräusch was nicht genau definierbar war. Aber sie wussten schon, dass das nichts gutes verheißen würde. Und nachdem Dumbledore das auch schon gesagt hatte fielen alle Blicke auf Snape, der fröhlich vor sich hin grinste.

„Ihr werdet jetzt alle einen Zettel bekommen auf dem draufsteht wer euer Partner ist." Kaum hatte er das gesagt erschienen auch schon die sogenannten Zettel. Stille war erst mal zu hören und nachdem dann alle sich diesen Zettel durchgelesen haben herrschte blankes Entsetzen in der Großen Halle.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich warum ich das mache. Nun ja, ich dachte mir anlässlich des ´Tag des Frühstücks´ machen wir etwas besonderes."

„So einen Tag gibt es doch gar nicht!" Kam ein Ruf aus der Schülermenge.

„Doch gibt es. Und er ist morgen." Dumbledore beugte sich vor und stützte seine Arme weiter vorne auf den Tisch auf. „Ich hoffe doch, das morgen alle kommen werden." Sagte er und blickte die Schüler mit einem Blick an, der einem die Gänsehaut auftrieb.

„So das war es erst einmal. Weitere und genauere Informationen, sowie die Liste der Paare findet ihr in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Und jetzt könnt ihr gehen. Ich wünsche Euch allen eine friedliche Nacht." sagte er mit friedlicher und enthusiastischer Stimme.

* * *

Zurück zu Harry und Draco

Draco hatte nun endlich auch einen Toast bekommen, den er sich gerade beschmierte. Harry aß bereits seinen. Ab und zu warfen sie sich Blicke zu. Und wenn sie sich kreuzten grinste Harry und Draco sah sofort wieder weg.

Draco verstand nicht, was mit ihm los war. Es war doch nur ein Kuss, nur ein Kuss! Er musste sich beruhigen, am besten vergaß er es einfach. Genau, einfach vergessen und nicht mehr daran denken.

Dann griffen beide nach ihren Tassen und tranken einen kräftigen Schluck. Als sie die Tassen wieder abgestellt hatten und sich ansahen prusteten sie gleichzeitig los. Nachdem sie sich nach einer längeren Zeit wieder beruhigt hatten wischten sie sich ihre Lachtränen weg.

„Schicker Bart!" sagte Draco.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

„Der passt aber nicht so wirklich zu deinen Haaren." Draco kam plötzlich eine genial Idee, er zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn auf Harry und sprach einen Zauberspruch. Dieser konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und sah zu Draco. „Was ist das denn für ein Zauberspruch? Der macht doch gar nichts." Dieser grinste nur. Und dann wusste Harry auch warum. Er bemerkte unter seiner Nase etwas, es kitzelte ihn in der Nase, worauf er erst mal nieste.

„Schönheit." kam es von Draco.

Als Harry nach unten sah schrie er auf, er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Er kramte in seinem Umhang und holte etwas raus, ein kleiner Gegenstand, der wie ein Playmobil Spielzeug aussah. Harry stellte ihn auf dem Boden und sprach einen Zauberspruch worauf der Gegenstand größer wurde. Am ende war er größer als Harry und man sah deutlich, dass es ein Spiegel war. Harry stand davor und schien den Tränen nahe. Er besaß jetzt einen schwarzen, strubbeligen, langen Bart. Seiner war sogar länger als der von Dumbledore. Harry drehte sich zu Draco und funkelte ihn an. „Du...!"

„Ich..."

„Du..." Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und wandte den gleichen Zauberspruch bei Draco an. Diesem wuchsen nach wenigen Sekunden, genau wie bei Harry Barthaare. Draco hastete vor den Spiegel und betrachtete seinen blonden Bart. Der nicht minder lang war als Harrys. Beide standen nun nebeneinander und betrachteten ihre Bärte. Sie drehten und wendeten sich und ihre Bärte.

Dann sagte Draco. „Meiner ist länger."

„Was?!"

„Pech gehabt Harry." Er stockte sofort, er hatte schon wieder Harry gesagt und nicht Potter.

Harry sagte mit einem Grinsen. „Stimmt doch gar nicht, meiner ist länger."

Draco schnaubte. „Von wegen."

„Ist aber so."

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Wollen wir wetten?!"

„Okay um was?"

„Den nächsten Toast...?"

„Gut."

Draco sprach einen Zauberspruch und schon erschien ein Zollstock. „Und wer fängt an?"

Harry nahm ihm den Zollstock ab und begann Dracos Bart abzumessen. Was nicht ganz einfach war, aber er schaffte es irgendwie. Draco beobachtete ihn genau, damit Harry auch ja nicht irgendwelche Millimeter oder sogar Centimeter wegließ. Nach dem Harry fertig war, maß Draco Harrys Bart und auch Harry beobachtete ihn genau, wie vorher Draco schon. Als er dann fertig war und zu Harry blickte schmiss er den Zollstock achtlos in eine Ecke. Beide erwarteten das der andere anfing zu sprechen. „Und?" Brach Draco die Stille.

„255,75 Meter...ähm...ich meine natürlich Centimeter."

„255 Centimeter." Draco hüpfte vor Freude einmal durch den Raum und rief immer wieder „Ich hab den längeren! Ich hab den längeren!" Als er dann wieder neben Harry ankam grinste er ihn an. „Nimm's nicht so schwer Harry."

„Mach ich auch nicht, es kommt ja schließlich nicht auf die Größe...äh Länge an."

„Doch kommt es!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

Draco spürte plötzlich wie etwas mit seinem Bart passierte. Er sah nach unten und es sah so aus, als würde der Bart von einer unsichtbaren Hand geflochten werden. Als er wieder in den Spiegel sah, hatte er einen lang geflochtenen Bart mit einem rosa Puschelhaargummi am ende. Er wusste sofort wer das gemacht hatte und rächte sich bereits. In Harrys Bart tauchten kleine Schleifchen auf. In vielen verschiedenen Farben, von Blütengelb über Plastikrot zu Wolkengrau. Harry betrachtete seinen Bart. „Schick." sagte er.

Draco stapfte wütend zu seinem Platz zurück und setzte sich. Auch Harry ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Doch bevor er ankam und sich setzte stolperte er und viel auf den Boden, mit dem Kopf voran.

„Harry!" schrie Draco und stürzte über den Tisch rüber zu Harry. Er hockte sich neben ihn und drehte ihn um, sodass Harry auf dem Rücken lag.

„Aua..." sagte dieser nur.

Der andere atmete erleichtert auf und sah ihn an. Harry erwiderte diesen Blick und beide lächelten leicht.

Dann sagte Draco mit seiner gewohnt kühlen Stimme „Jetzt passt diese Blutrote Schleife zu deinem oberen Bartteil." Er stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Auch Harry stand auf und setzte sich. Sie aßen stillschweigend weiter. Sie sahen auch mal auf und blickten den anderen an. Und wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten sahen beide sofort wieder weg.

Das weitere Essen komplizierte sich für beide, denn die Krümel und die anderen Sachen blieben im Bart hängen.

„Das nervt!" sagte Harry.

„Da hast du recht." Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Bärte in Sekundenschnelle.

„Danke..."

Harry wollte gerade weiteressen, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Er hielt inne und spitzte seine Ohren. Zuerst dachte er, er hätte sich getäuscht, aber da war es schon wieder. Er hatte es vorhin schon ein paar mal gehört, aber nicht weiter beachtet, da dieses Geräusch ziemlich kurz und auch einigermaßen leise war. „Hörst du das Draco?"

Draco, der aß blickte auf und sagte mit vollem Mund. „Wach meinscht du?"

„Hör genau hin."

Draco schluckte und spitzte dann seine Ohren.

„Hörst du es jetzt."

„Ja, was ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es klingt wie..."

„...Schreie." Beendete Draco Harrys Satz, dieser nickte.

Auf einmal war es wieder still. Die beiden hörten immer noch hin. Plötzlich brach etwas durch die Wand und flog weiter durch die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die beiden Jungen sahen von einem zum anderen Loch. Dann sahen sie sich an.

„War das wirklich ein...ein Brötchen?"

Draco nickte „Ja, das war ein Brötchen." Er stand auf und ging zu dem Loch durch dass das Brötchen geflogen kam. Er blickte durch und versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

Harry der hinter ihm stand fragte „Siehst du etwas?"

„Nein...oder warte...da ist irgendwas..." Als er begriff was er sah stürzte er sich auf den Boden und riss Harry gleich mit. Kurz darauf durchbrachen mehrere Brötchen die obere Wand. Diese flogen weiter durch die andere Wand.

Als der Brötchenhagelsturm vorbei war seufzten beide erleichtert auf. „Ich hoffe es kommen nicht noch mehr..."

„Es klingt unglaublich, aber ich bin einer Meinung mit dir Harry."

Harry grinste „Das muss ich mir sofort in meinem Kalender rot anstreichen."

„Mach das, aber könntest du vorher noch von mir runtergehen?!"

Harry stand auf und hielt Draco eine Hand hin, dieser nahm sie und Harry half ihm auf. „Sehr aufmerksam von dir."

„Ja, ne!"

Draco musste einfach grinsen, wodurch er sich ein lächeln von Harry einhandelte.

Beide wussten es. Irgendwas hatte sich zwischen den Beiden verändert und zwar gewaltig. Und wie es aussah hatten sie beide nichts dagegen.

Als sie jetzt endlich wieder saßen, in der Hoffnung weiteressen zu können. Und das konnten sie, beide aßen genüsslich weiter. Sie aßen nun schon eine Weile und bis dahin gab es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle. Als sie dann beide nach dem Salz griffen, ging es wieder los. Sie sahen sich an und jeder versuchte dem anderen das Salz aus der Hand zu reißen. Das ging eine Weile hin und her. Als dann endlich einer von ihnen sprach. „Lass los Draco."

„Nein, ich hatte es zuerst."

„Hattest du nicht!"

„Hatte ich wohl!"

„NEIN!"

„DOCH!"

„Das führt zu nichts..."

„Das bemerkst du aber früh."

Und wieder war ein kleiner Kampf zwischen den Beiden ausgebrochen. Nach einer Weile dem-anderen-in-die-Augen-starren ließ Draco los, was Harry ein wenig verwunderte. „Da hast du es."

Der andere grinste „Wie nett von dir, willst du ein kleines Dankeschön für deine Großzügigkeit?"

„Nein, will ich nicht!"

„Ach, ich sehe doch das du es willst."

„Kannst mich ma am Ei lecken!"

Harry grinste plötzlich noch breiter und plötzlich war er verschwunden, er hatte sich unter den Tisch begeben. Draco sah überrascht dahin, wo Harry noch gerade saß, als er plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte. Er sprang erschrocken auf, jedoch hielt Harry ihn etwas fest, sodass Draco mitsamt Stuhl nach hinten kippte. Als er dann da so lag, richtete er sich etwas auf und sah Harry mit wütendem Gesicht an. „Bist du jetzt völlig Plemplem?!"

„Nee, wieso?"

„Das war nicht wörtlich gemeint!"

„Ich weiß, aber als du das gesagt hast, ist mir etwas eingefallen, was ich schon lange machen wollte."

„Und was wäre das?"

„Ich wollte nur nachgucken, ob er noch da ist...dein kleiner Freund." Harry grinste vor sich hin und Draco verlor seine Fassung. Das gab ihm den Rest an diesem Morgen.

„Du bist doch total krank! Wie konnte ich mich bloß in di-„ Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als ihm klar wurde was er da sagte.

Harry legte sein grinsen ab und setzte ein verwundertes Gesicht auf. „Ja? Sprich ruhig weiter..."

Draco stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und stellte seinen Stuhl wieder richtig hin. Mit einem finsteren Blick deutete er Harry, dass dieser wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz nehmen sollte. Harry folgte dem und saß wieder brav auf seinem Stühlchen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund blickte Harry nach oben und sofort zupfte er an Dracos Ärmel.

„Was?!" Fragte dieser genervt. Harry zeigte nur nach oben und Draco verstand sofort warum Harry so guckte. Über ihnen war keine Decke, man konnte die Decke der Großen Halle sehen, also den Himmel draußen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie das noch nicht bemerkt. Aber das war es nicht weswegen sie in die Luft starrten. Über ihnen flog gerade Severus Snape auf einem Stuhl mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand hinweg. Ja, auf einem Stuhl und er grinste genüsslich vor sich hin. „Das war..."

„...Snape auf einem fliegenden Stuhl."

„Ich glaub ich bin hier in einer Anstalt gelandet und nicht in einer Schule." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier." sagte Harry.

Draco sah zu ihm und dann auf das, was er ihm entgegenhielt. Es war der Salzstreuer.

Draco murmelte ein „Danke." und nahm ihn.

Nach mehreren Minuten hatte sie dann endlich, nach so langer Zeit geschafft. Sie hatten aufgegessen und sie lebten noch. Ein Wunder dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig an der Gurgel hingen, könnte man sagen.

„Endlich!"

„Hoffentlich können wir jetzt raus."

„Warum denn? Wir finden bestimmt noch eine nette Beschäftigung."

„Haha! Ich lach mich tot! Selten so gelacht Harry."

Harry sah sich um. Es sah schon anders aus als heute Morgen. Der Tisch sah wie nach einem normalen Frühstück aus, also die Veränderung war nicht so besonders. Das was schon eigenartig erschien, war der Zollstock in der Ecke, der riesige Spiegel, einige Barthaare, die die beiden während ihres plötzlichen Haarwuchses verloren hatten und dann noch diese Brötchenlöcher in der Wand. Und sie selber sahen auch anders aus. Als hätten sie die Nacht durchgemacht, eine Stunde geschlafen und dann sofort einen hundert Meter lauf hinter sich gebracht. Kurz gesagt, sie sahen ziemlich fertig aus. Und sie hatten auch nicht mehr alle Kleidungstücke an. Was daran lag, das es seid sie den Raum betraten heißer wurde und die Hitze stieg. Beide Hatten sich längst ihrer Umhänge entledigt, die Krawatten hingen nur noch lose um ihre Hälse.

„Sag mal, ist dir auch so heiß?"

„Heiß ist gar keine Bezeichnung dafür."

„Ja, stimmt."

„Ich fühl mich wie eine Kerze."

Harry fing an zu lachen. „Was?" fragte Draco.

„Nichts..." sagte Harry und band sich seine Krawatte ganz ab und schmiss sie zu seinem Umhang. Aber dabei beließ er es nicht, er öffnete auch die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Draco der ihn beobachtete schluckte. Seine Gedanken während des Toastkampfes bestätigten sich, bezüglich Harrys Körper. Er wirkte etwas zierlich, was aber nicht stimmte. Durch das jahrelange Quidditch spielen, hatte er einen doch kräftigen und wie Draco fand und es ausdrückte, einen anzusabbernden Körperbau bekommen. Draco konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, es zog ihn förmlich an. Und ihm wurde noch heißer. Er entledigte sich seiner Krawatte und öffnete auch sein Hemd, aber nur den obersten Knopf.

Plötzlich merkte er wie etwas gegen seine Stirn klatschte und langsam herunterrutschte. Bevor die rote glibberige Masse seinen Blick versperrte, sah er noch einen grinsenden Harry. Er wischte sich die Masse weg und betrachtete sie. Es war Marmelade. Dann sah er zu Harry. Und danach auf den Tisch. Er nahm ein Brötchen, riss kleinere Stückchen ab und attackierte damit Harry. Der versuchte dem fliegenden Brot auszuweichen oder es abzuwehren. Dann war wieder Harry an der Reihe. Er nahm den Salzstreuer und warf ihn auf Draco. Dieser wich elegant aus und der Salzstreuer zerdepperte an der Wand. Und so ging es weiter mit der Essensschlacht. Gegenstände und Essbares flogen durch die Luft.

Als nach einer Weile nichts mehr da war um noch damit zu werfen, standen die beiden keuchend da und waren übersäht mit Marmelade und Brotkrümeln. Draco ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und seufzte kurz.

„Das sollten wir mal wiederholen." sagte Harry unter einem Grinsen.

Draco nickte nur, er hatte wieder seine Beschäftigung aufgenommen, die er vor der Essenschlacht schon angefangen hatte. Harry stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Er packte dessen Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich. Und schon saß Harry auf Dracos Schoß, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm. Er blickte mit einem momentanen verwirrten Blick auf den blonden, der mit einem nicht deutbarem Gesicht den Schwarzhaarigen anblickte.

Plötzlich spürte Harry wie etwas die Marmelade auf seiner Brust entfernte. Es war Draco. Teils geschockt, teils sehr überrascht sah er ihn an. Dieser blickte auf und sah ihn ebenfalls an.

„Ist dir das etwa unangenehm Harry?" hauchte Draco.

„Nein..." sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Auf Dracos Gesicht bildete sich ein grinsen oder doch ein Lächeln? Er war sich nicht sicher. Dann fuhr Draco fort. Nachdem er damit fertig war, widmete er sich Harrys Lippen und die beiden verfielen in einen innigen Kuss.

Nach langer Zeit, sehr langer Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich an. Sie brauchten keine Worte um ihren jeweiligen Standpunkt klarzumachen, das wusste der andere genau.

Plötzlich war die Wand weg und man sah viele Schüler die immer zu zweit zusammen waren und bei denen jeweils ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Das waren die anderen Paare. Aber warum war die Wand plötzlich verschwunden?

Die beiden standen auf, weil sie nicht unbedingt jetzt schon so gesehen werden wollten. Sie blickten sich um und auch die anderen Schüler taten das, sie waren also nicht die einzigen, die das ein wenig verwunderte. Lautes Gerede lebte langsam in der Großen Halle auf und einige liefen zu ihren Freunden um sie glücklich in den Arm zu nehmen, weil sie es überstanden hatten. Und einige liefen herum, auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden. Draco und Harry zählten auch zu diesen Leuten. Sie gingen aber nicht getrennt, da sie wussten wer mit ihren Freunden zusammen ein Paar bildete, nur wo sie waren, das wussten sie nicht.

Und dann hörten sie das Gekreische zweier Mädchen von der Seite. Sie blickten dorthin, es waren Pansy und Hermine. Und die sahen schrecklich aus. Ihre Uniformen waren größtenteils zerrissen und ihre Haare sahen einfach nur schrecklich aus. Die beiden hatten anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt das sie beobachtet wurden , denn sie funkelten sich böse an und hielten ihr Zauberstäbe bereit. Und um ihre Köpfe herum, zum Abschuss bereit, flogen Brötchen. Sie waren es also gewesen.

„Hey Hermine!" Rief Harry und im gleichen Moment rief Draco Pansys Namen. Die beiden drehten sich um und als sie die Jungs entdeckten strahlten sie. Sie kamen auf sie zugestürmt und umarmten sie.

„Es war so schrecklich Harry!" sagte Hermine, die den Tränen nahe schien.

„Jetzt ist ja alles vorbei." sagte Harry tröstend und tätschelte ihr liebevoll den Kopf. Sie nickte und sah ihn an.

„Sag mal, hast du Ron gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Beide sahen sich um und dann vernahm er Dracos entsetzten Schrei.

„Blaise was machst du da mit Weasley?!"

Harry und Hermine drehten sich um und entsetzen bereitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

Ron lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und war nur noch Untenrum vollständig bekleidet. Blaise saß auf Rons Bauch und blickte ihn lüstern an. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm gefiel. Auf Rons Brust waren deutlich leichte Kratzspuren und Knutschflecke zu sehen. Und an Blaise Hals sah es nicht viel anders aus.

Die vier kamen bei den beiden an.

„Am Anfang hat er sich noch mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, aber jetzt..." Er grinste und sah zu Ron hinunter, der das Grinsen erwiederte.

„Das ist zu viel für mich!" sagten Hermine und Pansy im Chor und beide kippten synchron nach hinten.

„Lassen wir sie erst mal liegen." sagte Draco.

Die anderen drei Jungen nickten. Blaise und Ron standen auf. „Wie ich sehe, lief es bei euch wohl nicht anders als bei uns." sagte Ron mit einem breiten grinsen.

Harry und Draco wurden beide etwas rot. „So ähnlich, nicht ganz so heftig wie bei euch."

„Aus dem weg!" schrie jemand, es war Madam Pomfrey. Die Jungen gingen zur Seite und schon rauschten zwei Liegen mit Crabbe und Goyle an ihnen vorbei.

„Was ist denn mit denen passiert?"

„Die hatten Fred und George." sagte Ron.

„Ach du meine Güte!" sagten die drei anderen geschockt.

Dumbledore stand mitten in der Halle und sah sich um. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Eins hatte er bereits beschlossen. Er würde es nächstes Jahr wieder veranstalten. Auf jeden Fall.

Dann aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund, den niemand wusste und auch niemals erfahren würde, da er es selber nicht wusste, sagte er lauthals „Dadtebum!"


End file.
